warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Land Raider Redeemer
Chapter during the Badab War.]] The Land Raider Redeemer is a variant of the Land Raider Crusader, which itself is a variant of the standard Land Raider used by the many Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes to provide short-range, anti-infantry assault support during urban offensives. An assault fought amongst the treacherous, rubble-strewn environs of a ruined city is often considered the most gruelling kind. With combatants lurking in shattered buildings, fire is the truest way to purge the enemy from his nest, and it was for just such battles that the Land Raider Redeemer was created. The Land Raider Redeemer replaces the Land Raider Crusader's weapons with the dreaded sponson-mounted Flamestorm Cannons. These massive flame-based weapons send burning sheets of promethium into the thick of the foe, purging even well-defended bunker complexes in solar seconds. This enables the Redeemer to be highly effective against infantry during grueling and dangerous urban combat. The Land Raider Redeemer can use its Flamestorm Cannons to burn enemy infantry out of their hiding spots in shattered buildings, mazes of debris, and rockcrete rubble. Even as the clouds of smoke and flame ripple the super-heated air, the Redeemer's transport doors open to allow the Space Marines inside to pour out and assault any foes left alive, or to open fire on those attempting to escape. These urban battles can last for solar months, and even a small number of defenders can stop whole armies in their tracks. For the Space Marines, dedicated to the pursuit of lightning-fast planetary assaults that can conquer the enemy before they even know they are under attack, such wars of attrition are completely unacceptable. It was to prevent such situations from developing that the Land Raider Redeemer was created, and where it excels. History Chapter unleashing the hell of its Flamestorm Cannons upon the Heretic Astartes who serve Chaos.]] The Land Raider Redeemer came into existence during a long and arduous campaign known as the Purging of Grissen, a civil war fought between numerous factions and which saw the eventual deployment of the Fire Lords Chapter to restore order. The planet Grissen, a once-prosperous Imperial world, was torn apart by a brutal civil war that lasted for several millennia. Due to a clerical error, the fate of Grissen had gone unnoticed until a mid-level functionary of the Adeptus Administratum had learned to his shock that its planetary tithes were nearly 8,000 standard years overdue. After this discovery, a regiment of the Imperial Guard was sent to bring the Emperor's Law back to Grissen, but they were overwhelmed by the sheer ferocity of the fighters they found on the planet. After this, a task force of the Fire Lords Chapter, under the command of Captain Jaric Phoros, was despatched to bring order to the war-torn planet. The Space Marines found the rebels of Grissen firmly entrenched within their sprawling cities and fortifications, and despite Imperial Navy bombardments on a near-apocalyptic scale, the rebels had been able to hold out, even as their cities burned and their bastions fell about them. In fact, Munitorum Strategio-savants eventually realised that the more the Imperial Navy vessels pummelled Grissen from orbit, the more cover the rebels were afforded by the twisted and anarchic ruins, and that only the deployment of the elite Space Marines could root the enemy from their positions. An Imperial Decree was issued by the High Lords of Terra that stated that Grissen must be brought back into the Imperium, as it would prove to be a useful recruiting ground for the Astra Militarum. After this decree was issued, the Fire Lords doubled their efforts to defeat the defenders, rather than order the Exterminatus of the planet. Having answered the Munitorum's call for aid in ending the war, the Fire Lords Chapter soon determined that conventional battle rites would prove insufficient to defeat the enemy. The Chapter's commanders saw straight away that Grissen represented a city fight on a planetary scale, a type of warfare known for the high casualty ratio it inflicts on both sides. Though each Space Marine was the equal of ten or more of the mortal rebels, each was a precious resource that could not be expended in such an urban meat-grinder. If strategy dictated that the city must be taken, then an entirely new tactic would have to be developed to do so. Captain Phoros directed his Techmarines to construct a weapon that would win the war. The answer for how to scour the enemy forces form the dense ruins of Grissen was realised in the adaptation of the Fire Lords Chapter's Land Raider Crusaders, replacing their Hurricane Bolters with deadly Flamestorm Cannons. Fuelled by large Promethium reserves, these vast Flamers proved peerless weapons in the hellish chaos of an urban battle. The Land Raider is a formidable vehicle in its own right, but one able to transport a Space Marine squad directly into the heart of a battle and unleash direct twin blasts of withering alchemical fire at the foe, proved invaluable in such a conflict. Its flame weapon completely negated any benefit the defenders might otherwise have derived from taking cover in the midst of a ruined building or fortification, penetrating even the smallest gap to consume those hiding within. Armed with this fearsome combination of armour, firepower and troop-carrying capability, the Fire Lords launched their campaign. The victories came thick and fast, and within only solar days the largest rebel faction was suing for peace. Those who refused to surrender to Imperial justice were burned alive in the wreckage of their own cities, and soon the planet was restored to the rule of the Imperium. Land Raider Redeemer ploughs over the remains of a blasted enemy strongpoint, its guns hunting its next target.]] Within a solar month of the Astartes' deployment, the world's ruling faction was suing for peace and Grissen was soon after reintegrated into the Imperium. Following the success of the Land Raider Redeemer pattern at Grissen, the Fire Lords made it a standard element of their arsenal. Furthermore, the rituals of modification were disseminated to Chapters with close ties to the Fire Lords. With the eventual dissemination of the design schematics for the Land Raider Redeemer across the Adeptus Astartes, it was accepted as an official variant of the Land Raider Crusader rather than a new design in its own right, avoiding the problem of needing official recognition for its use by the Adeptus Mechanicus, and it soon entered the canon of war machines of the Adeptus Astartes. The vehicle is to be found in service with almost every Space Marine Chapter and is the weapon of choice for strike force commanders faced with a determined enemy deeply entrenched within a dense city or similar battlescape. Countless enemies have preferred to surrender and face the inevitable wrath of the Emperor's servants than the horrific end they would otherwise meet should the Land Raider Redeemer be deployed against them. Captain Phoros, having always been possessed of a sardonic mind, named the first Land Raider Redeemer variant Prometheus after the ancient Titan from Terran history who gave the gift of fire to Mankind. Unfortunately the designation Prometheus was already taken by a Land Raider variant designed by the Salamanders Chapter, and thus the variant was named the Land Raider Redeemer instead. The original Land Raider Redeemer, known as the Prometheus, is still part of the Fire Lords' Armoury and is greatly honoured in the Chapter's history. Armament Chapter.]] The Land Raider Crusader was a modification of the standard Land Raider, replacing the sponson-mounted twin-linked Lascannons with Hurricane Bolters, the hull-mounted twin-linked Heavy Bolters with Assault Cannons, and adding Frag Assault Launchers, Extra Armour Plating, and a pintle-mounted Multi-Melta. The Land Raider Redeemer variant of the Crusader keeps all of its predecessor's upgrades and replaces the Hurricane Bolters with massive flame-throwers known as Flamestorm Cannons. The Flamestorm Cannon can send a billowing cloud of burning promethium into enemy fortifications and buildings, and is capable of cleansing even the most well-defended structures. The Redeemer is capable of transporting up to twelve fully armoured Space Marines, or 6 Terminators into battle, and can use its Frag Assault Launchers to clear enemy infantry away from the front ramp so its cargo of warriors can charge into enemy-held territory or structures. Like all Land Raiders, the Redeemer has a very potent Machine Spirit (artificial intelligence), which is capable of taking control of the vehicle and its weapons if the crew is killed or otherwise unable to operate the vehicle. The Land Raider Redeemer can be outfitted with additional enhancements such as a Dozer Blade, a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, a pintle-mounted Storm Bolter, a Searchlight, and Smoke Launchers. Unit Composition *'1 Land Raider Redeemer' Wargear A standard Land Raider Redeemer is armed and equipped with: *'Twin-linked Assault Cannons' *'2 Flamestorm Cannons' *'Searchlight' *'Smoke Launchers' *'Frag Assault Launchers' *'Machine Spirit (artificial intelligence)' A Land Raider Redeemer may take one of the following pintle-mounted weapons: *'Multi-Melta' *'Storm Bolter' Land Raiders may also have a variety of vehicle equipment such as: *'Extra Armour Plating' *'Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher' *'Armoured Ceramite Plating' Formations The following are all known formations that the Land Raider Redeemer is part of: *'Land Raider Spearhead' - The Land Raider Spearhead formation is used when overwhelming firepower is needed on the battlefield. This formation is made up of three Land Raiders, of either the Phobos, Crusader or Redeemer variants. *'The Hammer of Caliban' - The Hammer of Caliban formation is a formation used by the Dark Angels Chapter and consists of one Techmarine, one Land Raider Phobos, Land Raider Crusader or Land Raider Redeemer and one Predator, Whirlwind or Vindicator tank squadron. Only the mightiest of foes are worthy of the death dealt by the Hammer of Caliban formation. Named for the beast-slaying weapons once wielded by the knights of The Order, this formation concentrates the fury of The Rock's Armoury into a single, mighty hammerblow. Comprising multiple squadrons of heavily armoured battle tanks under the auspices of the Chapter's finest Techmarines, the Hammer of Caliban is most often deployed when the enemy have multiple monstrous beasts or war engines in the field. Like the knights of their ancient homeworld, the tank-crews of the Hammer of Caliban ride their armoured steeds to war, charging down their massive prey and blasting them apart with the fire of their heavy weapons. Grey Knights Land Raider Redeemer fighting Daemons during the Siege of Vraks.]] The Grey Knights are the Chamber Militant of the Inquisition's Ordo Malleus, better known as the Daemonhunters. The Grey Knights are Mankind's greatest defence against the daemons of the Warp, and each and every Grey Knight wields weapons capable of destroying those foul entities. The Grey Knights Land Raider Redeemer is no different. These Land Raiders are crafted with anti-daemonic seals, sigils, and runes built into the vehicle's hull, and is equipped with weapons designed specifically to combat Warp entities. The Grey Knights Land Raider Redeemer replaces the vehicle's hull-mounted twin-linked Assault Cannons with twin-linked Psycannons, which are very effective against daemons. The sponson-mounted Flamestorm Cannons are filled with pure, blessed Promethium that is extremely deadly to daemons. Unlike other Space Marine Chapters, who only possess a handful of Land Raiders of any type, the Grey Knights have priority access to the production of an entire Forge World, the former moon of Mars known as Phobos which now circles above their homeworld of Titan and can deploy a Land Raider, of any variant, with every squad in the Chapter if the need arises. The Redeemer is the evolution of the Land Raider Crusader pattern that was brought into service with the Adeptus Astartes following the Purging of Grissen at the hands of the Fire Lords Chapter, as a means of scouring dense city ruins of ensconced enemy forces. The Grey Knights were quick to adopt the pattern, their Master of the Forge ordering a certain number to be constructed on Deimos and completed by the Chapter's Techmarines, who applied their own rites of techno-purification to turn it into a tank capable of halting a daemonic incursion taking place within the confines of an overrun city. Vortimer Pattern Land Raider Redeemer A small number of Redeemers in the service of the Grey Knights are further configured according to the Chapter's unique role and exacting specifications. As formidable as the armaments of a regular Grey Knights Land Raider Redeemer undoubtedly are, the Vortimer Pattern Land Raider Redeemer bears one particular weapon that makes it dreaded above all others by those who would make common cause with the daemonic legions of the beyond. The Redeemer's usual centreline weapons turret mounts one of the few remaining Psycannons in the arsenal of the Grey Knights, weapons so rare each is an irreplaceable relic and its use must be sanctioned directly by the Grey Knights' Chapter Council. So armed and equipped, a Grey Knights Vortimer Land Raider Redeemer can carry its lethal cargo of holy warriors into the heart of the most terrible daemonic incursion to purge the unclean with purifying flame. The Vortimer Pattern Land Raider Redeemer is equipped with Frag Assault Launchers that fire Psyk-Out Grenades in addition to the usual Frag Grenades. In addition to its usual armament, like its regular counterpart, the Vortimer Pattern Redeemer can also have a number of additional options installed, including: a Searchlight, a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, a Dozer Blade, pintle-mounted Storm Bolter, pintle-mounted Multi-Melta, Extra Armour Plating, psybolt ammunition, a Warp Stabilisation Field and Truesilver Armour. Notable Users and Deployments of the Land Raider Redeemer *'Blood Angels' - The Blood Angels Chapter has been known to make use of the Land Raider Redeemer. *'Blood Ravens' - The Blood Ravens Chapter made use of the Land Raider Redeemer during the Aurelian Crusades, where they fought against enemies of the Imperium. *'Crimson Fists' - Through the use of an entire formation of Land Raider Redeemers, the Crimson Fists were able to enter and destroy the Ork Mektown of Khurkhuk. *'Executioners' - The Executioners Chapter made use of the Land Raider Redeemer during the Badab War, where they joined the Secessionists' rebellion against the Imperium due to the debt they owed the Astral Claws Chapter. *'Fire Lords' - The Fire Lords Chapter was the original designers of the Land Raider Redeemer, which was constructed by the Chapter's Techmarines during the Grissen Campaign. *'Grey Knights' - The Grey Knights Chapter makes use of the Land Raider Redeemer as an effective weapon against daemons and other Warp creatures, using blessed promethium and an added Psycannon. *'Minotaurs' - The Minotaurs Chapter made use of the Land Raider Redeemer during the Badab War against the Secessionist Forces of the Tyrant of Badab, Lufgt Huron. *'Salamanders' - The Salamanders Chapter made use of the Land Raider Redeemer during the Badab War against the Secessionist forces of the Tyrant of Badab, Lufgt Huron. The Salamanders also notably used Redeemers to spearhead their cleansing of the hive city on Dhormus III. *'Sons of Medusa' - The Sons of Medusa Chapter made use of the Land Raider Redeemer during the Badab War against the Secessionist forces of the Tyrant of Badab, Lufgt Huron. Known Land Raider Redeemers *''Euryalis's Bane'' - Euryalis's Bane is a Land Raider Redeemer of the Sons of Medusa Space Marine Chapter and this vehicle fought during the Badab War. *''Heart of Blood'' - The Heart of Blood is a Land Raider Redeemer of the Executioners Space Marine Chapter and this vehicle fought during the Badab War against the Imperium. *''Prometheus'' - Prometheus is the name of the very first Land Raider Redeemer, developed during the Grissen Campaign by the Fire Lords Chapter. *''Mir'san's Fire'' - Mir'san's Fire is a Land Raider Redeemer of the Salamanders Space Marine Chapter. Mir'san's Fire took part in the Siege of Vraks. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Also See *'Imperial Vehicles' Sources *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pp. 91, 179 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Land Raiders", "Land Raider Redeemer" *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (5th Edition), pg. 37 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Dark Angels'' (8th Edition), pp. 60, 120 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Dark Angels'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Land Raiders", "Land Raider Redeemer (Datasheet)", "The Hammer of Caliban (Formation)" *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (6th Edition), pp. 41, 104 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Deathwatch'' (7th Edition), pp. 42-43, 89 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Grey Knights'' (8th Edition), pp. 48, 87 *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Land Raider Redeemer (Datasheet)" *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (5th Edition), pg. 36 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pp. 88, 157 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pp. 102-103, 177 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pp. 83, 143 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition), pg. 45 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two, Second Edition - War Machines of the Adeptus Astartes'', pp. 31, 54-55, 208-210 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pp. 56, 112-114, 204, 207 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pg. 196 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 9, 26-27, 91, 101, 154 *''Imperial Armour Volume Twelve - The Fall of Orpheus'', pg. 157 *[http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?prodId=prod1560025 Games Workshop Online Catalogue - Space Marine Land Raider Crusader/Redeemer] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Grey-Knights-Land-Raider-Redeemer Forge World - Grey Knights Land Raider Redeemer] Gallery CF Land Raider Redeemer.png|A Land Raider Redeemer of the Crimson Fists Chapter. LandRaiderRedeemer04.png|A Land Raider Redeemer of the Executioners Chapter. File:Sons_of_Medusa_Redeemer_'Euralysis'_Bane'.jpg|A Land Raider Redeemer of the Sons of Medusa Chapter. GK Vortimer Pattern Redeemer.jpg|A Vortimer Pattern Land Raider Redeemer of the secretive Grey Knights Chapter. LandRaiderRedeemer02.png|A Grey Knights Land Raider Redeemer during the Siege of Vraks. LandRaiderRedeemer08.png|A Land Raider Redeemer crossing the battlefield. LandRaiderRedeemer07.jpg|A Land Raider Redeemer of the Ultramarines Chapter, front view. es:Land Raider Redentor Category:L Category:Grey Knights Category:Imperial Heavy Tanks Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Space Marines Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles